A Lost Arrow
by Fayelle
Summary: POVs of two lovers about their past experiences and the love they let go...Please read and review! thanks! smiles
1. Lost Arrow

**A Lost Arrow**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Did I make the right decision?_ – The question that will always be engraved in my mind…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a wonderful afternoon. The dusk at hand and the once blue sky slowly turns to a velvet horizon. I sat uphill leaning my back on a huge tree as I watch the sunset. A soft cold breeze touched my pale skin that made me shiver – But that is nothing to the cold I once felt. Sitting here and watching the half-orange orb in the sky, always make me reminisce things and experiences I long tried to bury.

A Huntress I am now, demanded by so many jobs and famous to every city. Successful in life and everything I need is in my hands. However, there is only one thing I lack and I'm not sure if I will still be able to take it back… the love I once let go.

I was young and it was the first time someone professed his love for me. Kind and gentle is the Hunter that became my suitor. He's a fine man that I cannot ask for more. But fear and worry enveloped my feelings that I cannot decide. Fear of falling for the one not destined to me and worry of loosing the friendship my friend and I tried to forge for so long – for she, my best friend is in love with the same man. Torn between the two I cannot choose. Things became so complicated on my part that finally I decided to end it. Choosing the friendship I treasured for so long, I told him that I feel nothing special about him that I only like him as a friend and a companion.

He accepted my lies and began to be cold until finally he left. Without any words, he disappeared. I felt guilt slowly eat up my heart. Did I make the right decision? – The question that will always be engraved in my mind.

Years passed and my best friend already married a Knight like her, and I am happy that she had finally found her soul mate and destiny. As for the man I loved, he also became a great Hunter of the East, hunting everywhere of rare and precious items. We met after three years and it seems as if everything happened yesterday. For me that short moment seemed like eternity. But I cannot deny the fact that the pains of lies still mark our hearts that past sad memories returned and started to enfold us.

I was about to tell him the feelings I still have for him but the courage was drained from me as a fine Priestess came and held his hand. Pain and remorse burn inside me as he spoke…

I have lost him forever…

Sighing and shaking my head, I ended the memory and tried to bury it once again. And it is said: Happiness is a choice not a chance. I must go on and feel life, for my journey of finding my destiny has just begun…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yuri:** Well that's it! Hope u like it – smiles – What do you think about the story? Sorry for the wrong grammar – sob – and please review. Your comments are all welcome. Positive or negative comments will be appreciated greatly. Thank you so much for reading! Hope you can also read my other work…hehe… thanks!


	2. Hidden Memories

**Hidden Memories**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

… I'm a fool for not fighting my love for her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The wind blew softly as I watch the blue horizon turns to a starry dark sky. A radiant orb started to appear above with sparkling gem-like stars beside it. I laid my back on the grassy field and stared wonderingly at the sky. The ground was cold and moist but I didn't mind, for watching the sky always make me think of someone that will always be in my heart.

It has been years and I can still recall our first meeting – of the woman that I once love. A very energetic and vibrant Archer and her eyes always sparkle with dreams and hopes. Her naivety captured my still heart that I can no longer keep the feelings I have. I told her how I feel and hoped that she would return that love. But things didn't turn out as I wanted. She denied and rejected my love because for her, I am only a friend… a companion.

I accepted her decision and tried to be the same, but I cannot deny the pain and sadness that filled my heart. Complications arise and in order for me to forget, I left. Without saying my goodbyes, I journeyed my way to the East and hoped that the sadness enveloping me would cease. Deep inside I know that I'm a fool for not fighting my love for her.

I became a great Hunter, successful in life and known to different cities. Everything I need is in my hands. I am happy for what I have accomplished; however, I won't deny that I still feel the emptiness inside. I traveled again trying to fill this emptiness until I met another woman. A fine Priestess she is – kind, sweet and gentle. She filled the emptiness that I felt complete once more. We traveled together fighting hand in hand and side by side. I thought I had finally moved on until destiny brought _her_ back to me.

Three years have passed when I once again met the first woman I loved. She's a great Huntress now, but nothing changed. She's still full of life and dreams, and it seemed as if everything happened yesterday. As we stare silently at one another, I felt as if time stopped. I wanted to talk to her but the pain seemed to creep once more in my heart. _Do I still love her?_ – A question that suddenly entered my mind. Then I felt a soft touch in my hand and saw my Priestess standing beside me.

_She's with me now_. I said to myself.

I looked back at the Huntress, at the woman I loved once. I said my goodbyes and the words I failed to tell her before.

This is the best for both of us…

Sighing deeply I stood up and kept that memory hidden in my heart. All I wish for now is for her to find her real destiny, but it still makes me sad thinking that we are not meant for each other. I won't regret the day we first met, and I won't deny that her memory will be in my heart forever.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Faded Dreams

**Faded Dreams**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The past love that I had will always remain somewhere in my heart, but it is said – I have to let go…_

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The cold wind rushed to my face as I hurriedly ran uphill. I need to get there on time. I cannot forgive myself if anything happened to her…

I bid my Priestess goodbye that morning and asked her to meet me uphill in the southern field of Prontera, hoping to surprise her with my gift – but I didn't know that the shadow of grief hung above us. She agreed to meet me in the afternoon and finally I left. I crossed the full street of Prontera hoping to find the most suitable ring for my Priestess, because finally, I decided to ask her hand. The past love that I had will always remain somewhere in my heart, but it is said – I have to let go. Tucking the golden ring I just bought in my pocket, I made my way through the crowd. And as I reached the southern gate of Prontera City, I noticed that a lot of wounded people were entering the gate.

"_What happened?"_ I asked a merchant who looked terrified as the others.

"_Baphomet… uphill…"_

I didn't wait for him to finish for I know that my Priestess is in great danger…

Two silver arrows shot from my hand as I finally reached the place. Yumi was already wounded heavily but she still stood up and tried to concentrate her last aura to the king of darkness. I tried to call her back but her only reply was a weak smile and a soft gaze that made my heart weep – I cannot loose her… I won't let it. I ran towards her but ice crystal walls started to form around me. Enveloping and protecting me.

"_Be safe…"_ she whispered.

Trapped in her wall, I tried to break free but nothing happened. I suddenly felt the ground shook as Yumi unleashed the Magnus trapping the king of darkness in the holy circle. For me it was a long agonizing hour. Not able to help and protect her, and loosing her… a great stab of pain burned my heart as I held her ring.

The sky started to darken and droplets of water started to fall like tears from heaven. The barrier disappeared and I quickly went to her fallen body. Cradling her to my arms, I caressed her face and tried to wake her. Her eyes opened weakly and looked at me with warmth.

"_I'll always love you…" _

She murmured before her last breath went. The rain poured harder as I embraced her in my arms. I sat there soaking in the wet ground that doesn't seem to exist. Even the cold rain doesn't matter anymore or the wind that blows… in fact, nothing matters anymore.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Yuri1**: that's it! –smiles- hope you guys like this third chapter. I'm not sure if this is a good one but I hope it's enough –smiles- I want to say THANK YOU ALL! Thank you for reading and reviewing my work. I'm glad that you liked it. Sorry for the wrong grammars…feel free to correct me ok? To those who gave their reviews THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your reviews are my inspiration! To those who keep on reading my story, THANK YOU SO MUCH! Thank you for your time! –smiles-


End file.
